Death Is A Charade
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Being re-writtwen. Jessica is Harry's cousin who is a Veela's mate. Problem is, she's in love with Fred Weasley. Draco is a Veela and Jessica is his mate. Will she stay with Fred or go with Draco? And how will Harry react when he finds out? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alright. So I am re-re-writing the chapters just to rebuff them and make them a little better. :) Hope you all don't mind?

Love: It is defined as a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

Love, as described by me and my experiences would be the relationship between two couples.

My Father was a Veela and my mother was his mate. They loved each other more than I could ever imagine. My mother was my father's life, his everything. She was his love. My mother and father met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first they hadn't liked each other; at first they hated each other.

My father was James Potter's brother, his younger brother. He was a lot like James Potter, mischievous, outgoing, loud, and full of himself. My mother was best friends with Lily Evans. She was quiet, delicate and she normally kept to herself. She was smart, studious, caring and she wasn't full of herself. My parents didn't get along until the end of their sixth year. They had started to realize that they had ended up liking each other.

By the time seventh year came, my father had come become a Veela and my mother had come into inheritance; my mother was my father's mate.

My mother and my father got married, and then my mother had gotten pregnant with me. A month after her best friend, Lily Evans, had gotten pregnant. Life seemed to be going good for my parents and my Uncle James and Aunt Lily. But they weren't. I was only a year old when I lost my parents and my aunt and uncle. There was evil in the wizard world. An evil that was so dangerous, no one was truly safe.

When they were found, my mother was the first to die.I wish I could say that she died peacefully and quickly, but I would be lying. She didn't die peacefully or quickly. She was in pain and when she eventually stopped fighting, she was too weak to speak or even keep her eyes open. She faded away.

My father suffered more, as he was forced to watch his mate, his one true love, die before his very eyes. He was helpless. He couldn't save her, he couldn't do anything. His death was much quicker, but much more painful. I believe that once he saw the life die out of my mom's eyes, he just gave up. He was broken and he didn't fight back.

While love is defined as a personal attachment or deep affection, death is the end of one's life.

My parents end was nothing short of terrifying. Horrible. Vile. Unjust.

Chapter 1

I let out a loud yawn and stretched my arms above my head, feeling relaxed and safe, for once. I had just gotten back to the Weasley's, after having a horrible summer at the Dursley's.

All it took was one letter to Fred, and he had convinced his mum to let me spend the last 2 days of the summer there. I didn't protest, and was quite glad when I gotten the Weasley owl at the window sill of the house.

I had packed my things, put my beautiful owl in her cage, and waited until the Dursley's were gone. Once they were, I took the wood out of their fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and I was off to the Weasley's.

Once I had arrived, I had went straight up to the room I was sharing with Ginny, and unpacked. I was welcomed by Ginny and Hermione, who was there early, and I hugged them back as soon as they hugged me.

"Jessie! Are you up yet? There is breakfast downstairs!" I smiled and stood up, hearing Ginny's voice on the other side of the door. I must have slept longer than I thought because both Ginny's bed and Hermione's, were empty.

"I'll be right down. I just have to get dressed." I picked out some clothes from my suitcase and made my way to the bathroom, which was free, for once.

"Alright. Come down when you're ready." I heard Ginny's footsteps down the stairs and I smiled and flicked on the bathroom light.

"What the hell?!" I screamed and jumped away from the mirror, my eyes wide and my breathing uneven and panicked.

I had changed.

My eyes used to be dark, mixed colours of green, but now they were lighter and brighter, almost shining. My hair had grown out and it was now longer, thicker and a darker brunette than I had been. My face had thinned out and my skin looked softer and smoother.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" I heard multiple voices speaking but I was too focused on the fact that I had looked completely different from a few days ago.

Wondering what else had changed, I looked down, inspecting my body. I was still the same height, however I was a bit more toned than I used to be.

I bit my lip, and put my hands on my chest and frowned. I guess those also grew.

"Jessie?" I heard a knock on the door followed by Hermione's voice and I opened it slowly, just peeking my head out.

"Yes?" I asked Hermione, looking to see if anyone was behind her and was relieved that no one was there. Maybe she could help me.

"Are you okay?" She tried to look past me, to see what was wrong. If only she knew that I was what was wrong.

"Hermione..." I pulled the door back and watched as she gasped and pushed her way into the bathroom.

"Did you..." She trailed off as she looked me over, noticing my changes.

"It just happened. I just changed." I told her and crossed my arms over my chest feeling uncomfortable with the changes.

"Your parents were Veela and mate right?" I nodded and she took a breath before nodding.

"So that's it then. You're a Veela's mate. That's why you've changed. You came into your inheritance." Hermione looked at me and waited for me to react, and I reacted by fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Hope you like it though.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Grim1989: i found out that they are like Sirens in the way that they are very beautiful and they attract many. Power wise, I'm not sure if they really have any powers.

sara253xxx: She blacked out because she was in shock from finding out that she was a Veela.

MrsxSirusXJacobXBlack: I'm glad that you like it, and I hope that you keep reading it.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you keep reading it.

Death Is A Charade Chapter 2

Giants Give You Faith

When I came to after passing out, the first thing I noticed was how bright the lights in the room were. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, and began massaging my temples lightly. The room was spinning and I was afraid that if I opened my eyes, I might get sick.

"Jessie...Jessie...are you alright?" I forced my eyes open, and saw Hermione standing above me, with a concerned look on her face. But once she saw that I was breathing normally she smiled lightly.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Hermione and blinked a couple times before I slowly nodded.

"Come on, sit up." I groaned and slowly sat up, ignoring the dizziness that washed over me. I closed my eyes for another moment, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"What happened to me?" I looked at Hermione, and she looked reluctant to answer, but after a moment of me staring at her, she told me.

"I told you that you were a Veela's mate and you fainted..." Hermione told me slowly, and quietly. I looked at Hermione, for a minute before my eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked Hermione, forgetting to be quiet. I winced at the sound of my loud voice, and scrunched up my nose. Is that honestly how loud I was all the time?

"I should have though about this earlier." I looked up at Hermione, and saw her sitting beside me, looking upset and slightly angry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Hermione, but I wasn't too sure if she actually heard me.

"I should've seen this. You father was a Veela, and your mother was a Veela's mate. It should've been so obvious!"

"Hermione, you wouldn't have known. Just because my mum was a Veela's mate doesn't mean I would've been one." I told her as calmly as I could. I was still freaking out about this, but I had to remain calm to try and calm Hermione down. She would beat herself up about not knowing this, and she didn't need to beat herself up about this. There was no way that she wouldn've known that I was a Veela's mate.

"Well it makes sense that you are." Hermione told me before she sat down on the ebd beside me. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before Hermione sat up straight.

"What are you going to do about Fred?" I looked over at Hermione for a moment before I looked down at my lap and started to play with the blanket.

"I don't know. I don't want to break up with him because I love him. At least i think I do." I told Hermione making sure to mumble the last part.

I did love Fred, I'm sure I did. He was sweet, funny, caring. He always made me laugh; he was always making me smile. He was one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I've never really felt that way about a guy before.

"Veela's are possessive Jessie. Depending on who the Veela is, you might be able to stay friends with him. But you won't be able to be in a relationship with him. The Veela could very possibly kill Fred, if the Veela thought Fred was a threat towards him." I heard what Hermione was saying, but I made no movement or sounds, letting her know that I understood.

"I don't know what to do Hermione." I whispered listening to my voice, crack and shake.

"When we get to Hogwarts, you should go and see Dumbledore and ask him about it." I looked up at Hermione and nodded lightly, not trusting myself to speak. I wasn't sure what would come out of my mouth, or what wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Come on, it's our last day here, before we go to Hogwarts." I smiled at Hermione and stood up with her. I followed her down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

I saw Fred and George leaning over a box of something, and I could only imagine what was in there. Maybe another one of their crazy inventions that turned your skin purple, or make you puke.

"Jessie!" I looked up at Fred, and pushed all thoughts of the Veela out of my head and focused on Fred. I didn't know who the Veela was, and I didn't need to worry about that right now.

GGYF GGVYF GGVYF GGVYF

Today was the first day back at Hogwarts. Today was the day that I had to talk to Dumbledore about my situation. Today was the day that I had to say goodbye to Fred for a while. He and George weren't going to school this year, they were working at their joke shop.

I would only be able to see them when we went to Hogsmeade, and even then, with them running the store, I wouldn't be able to talk to them much.

"Alright come on! Don't want to miss the train do you?" I snapped out of my daze and I quickly grabbed my things and followed Mrs. Weasley towards the train. We only had about ten minutes before the train would leave, which of course meant goodbyes had to be short and sweet.

Mrs. Weasley began asking Ro and Ginny if they had everything, while Harry and I watched amused. They were so embarrassed by their mum somtimes, but they didn't know what it was like to not have a mum. They were lucky.

"Are you excited to go?" I felt Fred whisper in my ear before he wrapped his strong, warm arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned into Fred. He made me want to stay here, and not go to Hogwarts at all. But if I mentioned that to him, he'd get mad at me and start listing off a bunch of reasons why I was crazy.

"Of course she's excited Fred. She gets to have potions with Snape for another year." I rolled my eyes and turned to face George. He was so comical all the time.

"Of course George, I love that class." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Professor Snape's class was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. It was that painful. It's not that he was a bad teacher, because he was a good teacher, it's just that no one liked him, besides Slytherins of course.

"I'll see you soon." I told Fred, trying to keep a smile on my face. I didn't want him to know what was wrong, and I didn't want it to seem like anything was wrong either.

Fred smiled down at me, and despite there being a bucn of people around, he pressed his soft lips to mine and tightened his arms around me. I smiled into the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

GGVYF GGVYF GGVYF GGVYF

Draco's POV

I stood beside Blaise glaring at anyone that crossed my sight. I had been searching for my mate since we've been on the train and I haven't found her yet. The Veela was calling for her, desperate to find her and it was getting impatient.

I wanted ehr and I wanted ehr now. My father said that I would find her through scent, and that I should find her on the train. But I didn't and now I'm at Hogwarts and I still haven't found her.

"Mate, calm down." I growled and glared at Blaise. He had no idea what I had to go through.

"Can you smell her?" I growled again and went to snap at Blaise when I smelt something.

Instinctively, I turned towards the scent, and breathed in as much as I could. Vanilla and cinnamon, she was here, and she was close.

I had found my mate, she went to Hogwarts and soon she would be mine and only mine.

"Blaise, I found her. I found my mate, she's mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I couldn't help but post another chapter. I got an amazing idea for this chapter and I had to write this chpater before I forgot it. So hope you like it!

Thanks to the amazing reviewers:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was cute. Hope you like this one too.

HermioneandMarcus: I'm really glad that you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too!

Grim1989: Don't worry she will. As for Draco you can only expect he's not going to have a good reaction when he finds out about Fred.

blueberrybird28: Thanks! Hope you continue to read it, and enjoy it!

sara253xxx: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter, and the ending!

Death is A Charade Chapter 3

Death Is A Charade

I stepped off of the train, dragging ym stuff behind me, looking for Hermione and Harry. Both of them had seemed to dissapear, leaving Ron and I alone.

"Do you know where they went?" I rolled my eyes and turned around, facing Ron who had a clueless look on his face.

"That's why we're looking for them Ron." I rolled my eyes and turned back around, trying to see over the ehads of people. I had grown a couple inches because of this whole Veela/mate thing, but I was still shorter than a lot of people, which made this a lot harder than it should've been.

"I don't see them. I don't know where they went." I turned around, faced Ron, and sighed. I didn't know if we should wait for them or just go.

"Well I'm hungry. We've waited long enough." Ron smiled at me and grabbed his stuff, smiled at me, and staretd walking away from the train.

I looked at Ron's retreating figure and tried to decide whether I should stay or not. Hermione did say that as soon as I got here I should go and find Dumbledore. But then she said that she wanted to come with me, so maybe I should wait.

"Move it Potter!" I fell forward when I felt someone bump into my shoulder hard. I stumbled for a moment before I steadied myself.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled at Crabbe and Goyle, who ignored me and kept walking with Pansy. I glared at their backs and picked up my stuff and made my way the entrance to the school when I felt another person bump into me.

I went to yell at them, when I realised that they were running towards a large group of students. Curiously, I started making my way over there, hearing a bunch of differet things being yelled.

Once I managed to get to the circle, I tried pushing myself into the circle more to see waht was happeing. The yelling only grew louder, and it was followed by what sounded like an angry growl. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way to the front of the circle.

My eyes widened when I saw Draco Malfoy glaring at Crabbe, holding his wand to his neck. Draco had a murderous look in his eyes, and it looked like he was seriously going to hurt Crabbe, when he suddenly dropped him and stood rigid.

He stood there for a minute before he started looking at all of the students, anazlyzing them carefully. I looked around trying to find what he could possibly be looking for, when I felt a hand grab my arm.

I felt myself being pulled backwards and I would've screamed, and tried to pull my arm out of their grip, but I was in shock seeing Draco fighting with one of his followers.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere! Where's Ron?" I looked at Hermione, and back to the circle of students and all the yelling. For some reason I really wanted to go back there, I felt an almost tugging feeling to go back there and I didn't know why.

"He's there isn't he? The Veela?" I turned back to face Hermione and she looked at my face, and then she sighed.

"There are too many students to tell who it is. We should go and talk to Dumbledore now." I nodded and I started following Hermione, but I stopped when I felt the tugging feeling again. I turned towards teh circle of students, and began making my way over to the circle, when Hermione grabbed my arm and snapped me out of my daze.

"We should go. We don't want to be caught near a fight." I nodded and I quickly followed hermione, ignoring the tugging feeling.

DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC

Draco's POV

"You found your mate? Where is she?" I ignored Blaise's questions and focused on her scent. I could smeel it coming closer, getting stronger.

"Draco!" I cringed at Crabbe and Goyle's voice and turned to face them, when I smelt it. The same scent that drove me crazy was on Crabbe.

I gorlwed and gripped my wand, trying to restrain myself from killing him. He touched my mate! No man other than me is supposed to ever touch her, and her scent was all over him!

"Draco you should've seen it Potter..." My eyes widened when I heard that name. That's impossible because I'm not...

"Potter?" I growled at Crabbe, quickly losing my patience. Crabbe nervously nodded and took a step away from me, and continued talking.

"Yeah, Potter, she was standing in the way and she wouldn't move so I shoved her, and made her move..." My eyes widened when it finally sunk in. Jessica Potter was my mate. She was the one with the scent that drove me crazy.

"Jessica Malfoy..." I mumbled to myself, purring as it came out of my mouth. Jessica malofy, my mate. MINE.

"...she almost fell. She's so clumsy; I can't believe she almost fell because of that shove." He shoved her? He pushed my mate?

"You pushed her?" I spat out at Crabbe, venom dripping from every word. He pushed my mate, he pushed her...

I glared at Crabbe and rasied my wand, stalking towards him. Crabbe looked at me nervously, as he shoudl be. He'd learn that he would never touch my mate again, or else.

"Draco what are you doing?" I turned and glared at Pansy, smelling my mate's scent on her too, but only faintly.

"I'm teaching Crabbe a lesson." I turned away from Pansy and stalked towards Crabbe again, watching fear fill his eyes.

"Draco..." I ignored Pansy and reached out for Crabbe. I grabbed him by his shirt and lfited him up, pointing my wand directly at his neck.

"You shoved my mate?" I asked him menacingly, daring him to deny it. Crabbe looked down at me, and he gulped and opened his mouth to explain, but I cut him off my by pressing my wand closer to his neck.

"Draco put him down!" I ignored Pansy again and pressed my wand closer to his neck, when I smelt my mate's scent, closer than ever.

I dropped Crabbe like a fly, and began looking at all of the students gathered around us, searching for her scent. I could smeel it getting stronger, but as soon as it was here, it was gone.

Growling, I turned back to look at Crabbe, watching him sit on the ground in pure terror. I started walking towards him, watching the fear rise back in his eyes. I stood aboive him, held out my wand, and just as I was about to do damage to him, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy." I ignored Professor Snape's voice and went to take a step towards him, but Professor Snape ripped my wand out of my ahnds.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy. He's learned his lesson." I glared at Crabbe, cowering on the ground and shook my head. He has not learned his lesson; he hasn't even begun to learn.

"Dumbledore wishes to see you." I ignored Professor Snape again, and feuled by anger, I took another step towards Crabbe, seeing him cower again.

"Now Mr. Malfoy." I gave Crabbe one last death glare before I turned, and pushed myway out of the crowds, following Professor Snape.

"You could've killed him." I gorlwed at the thought of killing him and quickened my pace to stop myself from going back and doing just that.

"You know what Veela's are capable of Mr. Malfoy and you have a mission that you cannot fail. Do you understand?" I glared at Professor Snape, and instead of answering him, I pushed past him and started walking up the stairs towards Dumbledore's study.

I understood perfectly. I understood what Veela's were capable of and that's why I know that no man will ever touch my mate ever again. If they do, they're as good as dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it and hope you review.

Thanks to the greatest reviewers:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: It would be too easy if I just made her instantly fall in love with him, so of course she will. Plus Harry doesn't know yet.

blueberrybird28: I'm glad you love it! And yes, he is mad, but that isn't even the full extent of his anger.

Grim1989: You're right about only one person being able to go against an angry Veela and surviving. But even then, he would have some major issues with that.

sara253xxx: I'm glad you loved that chapter! I really like writing in Draco's POV because it gives insight into what he's feeling and what he's thinking.

HermioneandMarcus: Glad that you liked it! I updated as quick as I could and I hope you enjoy this one too.

Sheepcatz: Thanks! I had written this story a long time ago, and it was one of my first stories written, and I decided to re-write it. Glad you like it and I hope you continue to read it and like it!

Death Is A Charade Chapter 4

You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid

I stood in front of the gargoyle that was between me and Dumbledore. Hermione was standing beside me, waiting for me to tell the gargoyle the password then go up to Dumbledore, but something was stopping me. I don't know what it was, but I didn't want to go up, I didn't want to talk to him about it. I just wanted to go in the direction that I felt was necessary.

"Jessie...say the password." I turned around and looked at Hermione then looked back at the gargoyle. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out. I quickly closed my mouth and stared at the gargoyle for a minute, not entirely sure why I couldn't say anything.

I turned around to face Hermione again, and when I faced her, she rolled her eyes and stepped around me and quickly mumbled something. I watched for a minute as the gargoyle started slowly turning, revealing some stairs.

I quickly followed Hermione up the stairs, trying to ignore the tugging feeling. I knew that the tugging feeling would lead me to the veela, I was most certain of it. Once I knew that the tugging feeling would lead to him, I started to think about him, and what he'd look like or act like.

But as soon as those thoughts were in my head, I had to push them out and focus. I had to tell Dumbledore what was going on, and hoped that he would be able to help me. Maybe he'd tell me if there was any way that I could avoid this, most likely not, but there was still a hope right?

"Ah Miss Granger, Miss Potter, having a pleasant day back?" I looked up at Dumbledore and tried to think of a way to answer him without bursting into tears. Yes, that was a little overdramatic, but I was supposed to be mates with someone I didn't know.

"Miss Potter...you've certainly changed over the summer haven't you?" I looked at Dumbledore, then smiled nervously. To say that I had undergone a small change would be an understatement. I wasn't as...developed as some girls, and I had finally caught up, over one summer.

"Professor, she's a Veela's mate." I turned to Hermione and gave her a wide eyed look, at how fast she shot that out. No hesitation and no uncertainty. She just shot that right out there.

"Is that true Miss Potter?" I looked at Professor Dumbledore and nodded lightly. I still didn't trust myself to speak because I wasn't sure what would come out. I could barely speak back there, and if I couldn't speak there, then how was I supposed to speak here?

"Miss Granger if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Miss Potter alone." My eyes widened and I turned to face Hermione, pleading with her with my eyes, trying to win her over, trying to make her stay with me. But instead she smiled at Dumbledore and I before she left the way she came.

I stood there for a couple moments, glaring at her back for leaving me in a moment that I needed her most. How was I supposed to deal with this by myself? I couldn't do this by myself.

"Miss Potter, please sit. Would you like a lemon drop?" I eyed the lemon drops carefully before I shook my head. Lemon drops used to be my favourite candy, but ever since fifth year when Fred and George created lemon drops that made your skin and hair turn bright yellow, I've hated them.

"When did you find out?" I looked up at Dumbledore, taking my eyes off of the candy, and cleared my throat making sure that I would be able to talk.

"Well..." I cleared my throat again, making it clearer and louder.

"Well this summer I went to the Weasley's after my...change and I saw Hermione and she told me. I don't know how she knew, but she did." I smiled at Dumbledore, giving my short and boring story, eyeing the lemon drops carefully.

"How much do you know about Veela's?" I thought back to what Hermione told me about them, and what she gave me to read about them.

"I know that they were powerful, I know that female Veela's were quite...promiscuous. Male Veela's were very, very protective over their mates, and if there was even a tiny threat against their mates, they'd try and exterminate the threat..." I immediately thought of Fred, and started to get worried. Fred and I were dating; we were in love with each other. Fred was a threat towards the Veela, and the Veela would exterminate him. This meant that I'd have to keep Fred a secret or break up with him...

"Are you okay Miss Potter?" I looked up at Dumbledore, and saw him staring at me intently. Trying not to be suspicious, I quickly forced a smile and nodded my head. I didn't need him to know that I was in a situation like this because I knew that all I'd get was a lecture from him.

"Good now..." Dumbledore stopped talking and he stood up and smiled at someone behind me. Instinctively, I turned around and saw Professor Snape standing behind me, with an unimpressed look on his face. Ignoring him, I looked at the person next to him, and once I did, my face started getting red.

The person standing next to Professor Snape was one of the most attractive boy...no guy...no, man that I had ever seen. He was tall and lean, but you could tell that he was very well built. He looked like he could snap someone in half like a twig, but I figured that he could be gentle too.

I stopped looking at his body when I heard him...purring. It kind of freaked me out, but at the same time, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Potter, you are Veela and mate." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when Dumbledore said Malfoy's name. Malfoy was the Veela?

DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC

Draco's POV

I was following Snape down the hall, glaring at all of the other students that walked past me. I couldn't smell my mate anymore and it was really starting to piss me off. Just as soon as I had smelt her delectable scent, it was gone and I couldn't find it anymore.

"Hi Draco." I turned my head and glared at the Slytherin fourth year and made her take off down the hall. Who the hell did she think she was trying to be my mate? She could never be!

"This way Mr. Malfoy." I glared at Professor Snape and took a step past him, when I smelt my mate's scent. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smiling at how amazing she smelt.

I took another step, and once I realised that her scent was coming from Dumbledore's study, I ran up the stairs, and almost kicked the door off. She was so close, so close! I needed to have her! I needed to be near her!

"Mr. Malfoy..." I turned back and glared at Professor Snape and tried to open the door, only to find it locker. I growled at it, and grabbed my wand and went to jinx it off, when I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

I glared at professor Snape's back and gripped my wand as tightly as I could without making it snap. He was trying to get in between me and my mate and...

I pushed all thoughts out of my head, when Snape opened the door, and I realised that my mate was in the room. I could smell her freely now, and I kept taking deep breaths, inhaling her scent, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I stepped into the room and stood beside Snape, looking at my mate.

She had long dirty blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back and it looked silky and soft. She had a soft round-ish face, dimples and full, plump lips. I smiled and moved on, and continued looking her over.

She looked like she was about 5'4" or 5'5", so she was quite a built shorter than me, but I had grown quite a bit. I looked back up at her beautiful, soft looking face, and...purred when I saw her blushing.

She was quite attracted to me? She should be we were made for each other. She was made to attract me, and she did that quite well to be honest, and from what it looked like, I had attracted her.

I saw her looking me over, staring at me, blushing wildly. I was glad that I attracted her so much, it please me to know that I could already make her happy.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter, you are Veela and mate." I purred again, loving the way that sounds. Veela and mate, mate and Veela. Draco and Jessica Malfoy. I grinned to myself and looked down at my perfect mate, watching her protectively. This was my life from now on, she was my life from now on and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

She didn't have to worry about a single thing ever again, because I would take care of it for her. She would have everything she ever needed, and ever wanted. She was mine and I was going to show her just how much she meant to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it and hope you review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Thanks to the great reviewers:

blueberrybird28: yep! Now the drama ensues!

Grim1989: Thanks! Hope you like the drama at the end of this one.

sara253xxx: Hope you like this one!

HermioneandMarcus: Hope you like this one, and hope you like the drama.

Death Is A Charade Chapter 5

I was sitting beside Draco trying to keep my distance, but it was hard to. I was so drawn to Draco because I was his...mate, and we were made for each other. But he was Malfoy, and Malfoy was so...rude.

But looking at him now, you wouldn't think that. You'd think that he was always so gently and nice, and polite. I mean now, instead of being rude and arrogant, he was being gentle and sweet. He was sitting right beside me, watching me to make sure that I wasn't hurt, or something like that. It was awkward and it made me a little uncomfortable but at the same time, it felt right and normal.

I looked at Draco from the corner of my eye, expecting him to be paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying, but instead I found him staring at me intently, purring. My eyes widened and I turned to face Dumbledore and forced myself to listen to what he was saying.

But as soon as I started to pay attention, Dumbledore was done talking, and he was looking at Draco and I. I looked at Dumbledore puzzled and then I turned towards Draco and saw him smiling at me gently.

"You two should go, or you're going to miss the sorting." I nodded and I stood up and grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and went to walk past Draco, only to have him stand in front of me, smiling down at me. I gave Draco a weird look and I went to walk past him again, but this time he grabbed my hand gently and brought it to his lips.

"I'll see you later Jessica." I blushed wildly and I quickly pushed past Draco and ran down the stairs, and into the hall, bumping into some people, but I didn't care. I was freaking out about Draco kissing my hand. I felt sparks, a lot of sparks, shoot all over my body and it scared me, and it really did.

"Jessie!" I stopped walking towards the great hall and I turned around and saw Hermione walking over to me with a big smile on her face.

"So how was it? Who's the Veela?" I looked at Hermione and thought about telling her, but I didn't know how she'd react. Draco has always been so rude to her, and he was always calling her mudblood and rude things like that. How was she supposed to be supportive and excited when it was someone she hated?

"We should go into the great hall now. The sorting is going to start soon." I told Hermione before I turned around and practically ran into the great hall, ignoring her calling after me, and I ran right over the Gryffindor's table and I sat down beside Ron.

"Where did you go? Harry and I were looking for you but we couldn't find you." I took a deep breath and looked at Ron and Harry. What was I supposed to tell them? I was a Veela's mate and I met the Veela who is none other than Draco Malfoy?

"I was around. Where were you?" I asked Ron snappishly, not really in the mood for questions. I turned away from him, and started scanning the great hall when my eyes landed on Draco.

Our eyes met, and he smiled at me, looking pleased that I was paying attention to him. I blinked a couple times and tried diverting my eyes, but I couldn't pull them away from his. His eyes had captured mine and I couldn't tear them away.

"Jessie? Jessie? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze and started blushing, looking away from Draco towards Harry, who was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I mumbled to myself before I slouched a little and looked over to Hermione who was staring at me with a stern look.

'What?' I mouthed towards her, but instead of saying anything, she kept staring at me sternly, until she looked towards the front of the room where Dumbledore was standing.

Draco's POV

"What are you staring at Draco?" I heard Pansy's nasally voice from in front of me, but I ignored her and continued to look at my mate, Jessica.

"Draco!" I looked at Pansy and sent a glare her way before looking back up at my mate. I would continue to watch her until she left the great hall, making sure that no one touched her.

"Why you staring at Potter Draco?" I turned towards Crabbe and glared at him, gripping my wand. I still hadn't taught him a lesson for shoving my mate. I looked over at her, and saw her looking at me curiously, before she looked away blushing.

"She's my mate you idiot." I growled at him, putting my wand down and went back to watching her. I wished that I could over there with her, instead of the...Golden Trio, but I can't so instead, I'll just sit here and watch her.

"A Gryffindor is your mate?" I didn't acknowledge Goyle; I just kept looking at her.

"Jessica Potter changed over the summer. She sure looks like she'll be getting a lot of action huh?" I heard a 5th year Gryffindor mumble before he walked past her, looking her over. Growling, I gripped my wand tightly, and stood up. I started walking towards him, growling as I went. He'd pay for that comment; in fact this will be a lesson to everyone in this school. Do NOT talk about my mate.

Once I reached him, I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started dragging him out of the hall, knowing that everyone was watching me, even Jessica. I didn't care what anyone said or did, this was a lesson, and he needed to learn it.

Jessica's POV

I sighed and took a drink of my pumpkin juice, trying to ignore the fact that Draco hasn't taken his eyes off of me for more than two minutes. It might have been flattering to some, but it had been an hour, and all he did was stare. Thankfully, Ron, Hermione and Harry hadn't noticed much.

"Jessica potter changed over the summer. She sure looks like she'll be getting a lot of action huh?" I heard someone mumble from around me. My eyes widened, and I spat out my drink, horrified by what they said. I looked up at Draco and saw that he wasn't there; instead he was stalking towards the person that said that.

"What is he doing?" I mumbled before I sat up straight and watched as Draco grabbed the boy by his shirt and started to drag him out of the great hall.

"Malfoy's gone crazy!"

"What's his problem?"

"What got him so mad?"

"Jessie? Are you okay?" I looked over at Hermione and nodded.

She didn't need to know that the veela was Draco. I didn't want her to know, I didn't want Harry or Ron to know. What would they think? They'd be disgusted with me, that's what they'd think.

They wouldn't accept it. I mean it's Draco we're talking about here, they do not like each other. But I can't pretend that it's nothing and just hope that it'll go away because it won't go away. Draco and I will be Veela and mate for life, and if I don't accept him he'll die. But what about Fred? Fred and I were still dating and I was in love with him. What was I supposed to do about that? Break up with him while I'm still going to school with his two siblings?

I looked over at Ron and Ginny, and then down at my cup of pumpkin juice. I didn't know what to do, because no matter I did, I'd be hurting someone. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but in this situation, there was no way for me not to hurt them.

"I have to go." I quickly grabbed my stuff and quickly jogged out of the great hall and down the halls until I reached the portrait leading to the common room.

Slightly out of breath, I mumbled the password and waited until the door opened, and as soon as it had, I ran up the stairs leading to my room, and I slammed the door behind me, glad that no one was in here yet. I quickly grabbed my pillow off of my bed and I started screaming into it, venting out all of my anger and frustration. At least, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I FINALLY made a new chapter! It took me so long to write this for two reasons: one, I have a cold and it is nasty. Two, I had writers block for a while. But I wrote this, and I like it quite a lot, so hopefully you will too!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Grim1989: Of course they wouldn't shun her. That's just Jessie freaking out like she does. :D

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this one too.

blueberrybird28: Yeah. She's gonna have a lot of those freaking out moments. I like this version better than the last one too.

sara253xxx: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for the long wait too, I was and still am sick.

Death Is A Charade Chapter 6

As soon as I was done freaking out, and screaming into my pillow, I three it down on my bed and stood up, and stretched lightly. I was done freaking out about it for now, and the only thing for me to do was either telling Hermione about this, or confronting Draco, telling him to leave me alone. I thought about my two choices and my consequences carefully, not entirely sure which one would be better.

I knew that if I were to go and tell Hermione, she'd be supportive for me, but she wouldn't like that the Veela was Draco, but I couldn't expect different. Draco's been a complete ass to her since we've started school.

My other choice was confronting Draco and telling him to leave me alone. I knew how that choice would go. I would go and try to talk to him and he'd stare at me and freak me out.

Deciding that it would be better to ignore Draco for now, I started walking towards our door leading to the common room. I had just put my hand on the door handle, when I stopped and froze. What would I tell Hermione? Should I lead up to telling her, or should I just blurt it out? What if Harry and Ron were there? What would I say to them? Should I even tell them?

I sighed and rolled my eyes at myself and pulled the door open, and walked down the stairs to the common room. I looked around for Hermione, looking to see if she was there, but she wasn't. I sighed and made my way over to the door, leading towards the halls of Hogwarts.

Once I left the common rooms, I began making my towards the library, just on a hunch that she would be there. And if by chance she wasn't there, then she still might be in the great hall with Harry and Ron. If I couldn't find her by then, I wouldn't tell her right now. This would give me more time to think about what I'm going to say.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the library and looked around for Hermione. I couldn't find her at first, but then I saw her passing a row of books. I took another deep breath and started making my way over to her, trying to throw something together in my head, but by the time I'd reached her table, my mind had drawn another blank.

"Are you okay?" I heard Hermione ask me, but I didn't answer or even acknowledge that I had heard her ask me that. Instead, I sat down at her table, and looked around, making sure not a lot of people were around to hear this.

"I found him..." I whispered quietly, barely speaking the end of the sentence. I finished my sentence and I looked at Hermione for a reaction, but instead of finding one, I found her reading a book. Trying to curb my annoyance, I took a deep breath before talking again.

"It's..." I went to say his name, when Hermione looked up at me, and interrupted me.

"Draco. I know. I could tell from the way he was looking at you. Then with what happened with Ben, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Hermione told me before she looked back down at her book and continued reading.

I looked at her, then quickly looked away, not really prepared for this. I was really concerned that she was mad at me, and I didn't really know what to do or say. I mean...I had no choice.

"Hermione..." I muttered before I looked at her, trying to muster up the words I wanted to say.

"I've been reading about the Veela's and it seems like they go out of their way to make their mates happy. They will do almost anything to keep their mates happy." Hermione looked up at me, and she smiled before pushing the book towards me.

I looked down at it, and quickly read the title on the top of the page. **Veela's Need To Have A Happy Mate.** I got a confused look on my face and I looked up at Hermione, and then back down at the book. What was she getting at?

"I'm not mad. I'm happy for you." Hermione flashed me a genuine smile and I let out a breath of relief. That was such a good thing. I was glad that she was happy for me, and not mad.

"That's good. I was worried that you wouldn't be." Hermione smiled and she took her book back and closed it, then picked up another one and started reading it.

"He'll have to be nice to Ron, Harry and I from now on. He has to keep his mate happy, it's part of being a Veela. He won't be able to be mean to us, because it'll make you unhappy." I looked at Hermione and blinked a couple of times before I got a smile on my face.

"That's good." I tried to hide my excitement in. Draco certainly didn't like being nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and having him be nice would be like torture.

"What else do those books say?" I asked Hermione leaning over the table to try and see what she was reading, but I could only make out some parts of it.

"It's talking about what the Veela will be like. What his attitudes will be like, what he will do to protect his mate, things like that." I nodded and leaned back in my chair and started to drift off into my own thoughts.

I knew a little about Veela's, mostly about how possessive and protective they were. I knew that they'd kill anyone who was a threat to them or their mates. They'd rip apart anyone or anything that was trying to separate the Veela and mate. Not to mention what'd they do to find their mate if they had ever went missing.

Veela's were very possessive and protective, but they were also very sweet and caring. From I'd heard anyway. They'd always make sure their mate was happy, and safe. If they weren't, they'd do whatever it took to make them happy and safe.

"You'll be spoiled. A lot." I snapped out of my gaze and looked at Hermione, who was reading out of a different book now.

"He'll spoil you to keep you happy. At least that's what is says in here..." I nodded and leaned back in my chair, and thought about what Hermione was saying.

So from what Hermione said, Draco was going to be protective and possessive. He was going to be sweet, kind, caring and he'd always try to make me happy. He'd be most girls dream boyfriend.

"What are you going to do about Fred?" I looked at Hermione, but looked away right away. That was something that I had to deal with right away, but I wasn't sure how to deal with it, or even what to do about it.

"You know that you won't be able to be with Fred right? Draco will tear him apart." I nodded without looking at Hermione. I stared at my hands, and tried not to snap. I hated this situation.

"I know Hermione, I know. I just don't know how to." Hermione nodded and she went back to her reading, leaving a silence between us for a couple moments.

"Hermione? How do you think Harry and Ron are going to react?" Hermione looked at me, then she pushed her books aside and sighed.

"You know how Ron is, he's stubborn and he'll never change his mind about anything." I nodded and leaned back in my chair again. There's no surprise there, it was hard getting him to change his mind. He was as stubborn as Fred and George.

"Harry won't be too happy either. You're both very protective of one another. You've really only got each other to lean on. Plus your parents and his parents never liked Malfoy's, they never got along." I nodded and looked at Hermione before looking around the library again.

If there was one thing that almost everyone in this school knew, it was that Potter's and Malfoy's never got along. They'd seen if for 6 years, and they'd see if for another year. Not with me, but with Harry.

Hermione was right when she said that Harry wouldn't be happy. He'd be the complete opposite. He'd tell me that it was dangerous for me to be with Draco because of his family's connection to Voldemort. He'd tell me that it would be like going up to Voldemort with a giant 'Kill me' sign.


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So I am working on a new chapter of Death Is A Charade, but I'm not really getting any ideas. So if any of you have any ideas, please let me know. And if I happen to choose one of your ideas, I'll message you and see if you wanna be in one of the next couple chapters.

So please,if you can, give me a couple ideas to get past my stupid writer's block.

Thanks,

TheDorkyPenguin


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. So I could give you an excuse for why I haven't written in a while, like how I had homework and stuff, but there is really only one reason why I didn't update. I had nasty writer's block that made me unable to think of a single idea. But I found one and here it is. Enjoy!

Thanks to the reviewers:

blueberrybird28

HermioneandMarcus

nemo0323

Grim1989

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

sara253xxx

maddielynn2730

twilightlover427

MasaJeevas

ireallyamtellingthetruth

Death Is A Charade Chapter 7

I leaned back against her bed and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After telling Hermione, Harry and Ron that I wasn't feeling good, I actually started to feel sick. At first I just had a headache but when time started to go on, I started to feel nauseous and dizzy.

I decided to go to the library knowing that I could be in peace there. Instead of being in my room and having girls coming in and out and being loud.

I sighed again and leaned against the back of the chair and tried to think of what to do. I could read, which would be fine, but I had no idea what to read.

Deciding not to read at all, I started rifling through my bag until I found a piece of parchment and a quill. I put the piece of paper on the table and quickly dipped my quill in some ink.

I stared down at the page waiting for words to come into my head. Waiting for the right words that is. But it seemed that all of the wrong words were coming into my head; all the things I didn't want to say.

I bit my lip and stared down at the page before I leaned over the side of my bed and pulled out a quill and some ink. I dipped the quill into the ink and I pressed it to the page, forcing words out of my head.

_Dear Fred, _

_I should start out by asking how you are and how the shop is. I should start by telling you how the first days of school have been. I should start out by telling you everything. But I don't know where to start or even how to start. So how about a memory Fred?_

_Do you remember in fourth year when we went to the quidditch world cup?_ _ We were so excited to go and we could hardly contain our excitement. I remember Harry and I didn't stop talking about it for weeks upon weeks. Then we finally met up with you Weasley's and it was a dream come true. Until we saw the boot. The boot may have almost ruined it for me. _

_But as soon as the boot had come, it was gone and we were at the quidditch world cup. Everything seemed to be going so well. We were joking around and having fun, just being friends, together. Then you kissed me just out of the blue. I was shocked I didn't know what to say, or what to do even. But the awkward moment was over after you told me that you liked me and I told you that I liked you too. _

_But there is a reason why this letter is coming to you. A specific reason that is breaking my heart. It is breaking my heart because it is hard to let go of such an important person in my life. Fred, I hope you understand that nothing has been as hard for me; nothing has prepared me for this. _

_I don't want to say this Fred but your life...I love you Fred. I love you a lot but Fred...what I tell you will make you hate me. When you find out Fred I want you to hate me and I want you to shut me out of your life because I think things will be easier this way. _

I looked down at the page and felt tears come to my eyes. This was one of the hardest things that I had to do but I knew that I had to do it. The problem was that I could no longer find the right words. I didn't know how to put it on paper without making it sound too harsh.

"I can't do this." I mumbled to myself before I shoved the letter under my pillow and out of my sight. I leaned back against my bed again and I grabbed my blankets and screamed into them being as loud as I possibly could. No one was in the rooms that could hear me scream and Draco was probably in class which left me all alone.

"I hate this! I hate this situation!" I groaned and rolled onto my stomach when I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and ignored the knocking that got increasingly louder.

"I'm not getting up." I mumbled to myself and I threw my blankets over my head. I listened for a moment as the knocking went away but was followed by a loud bang.

Surprised, I sat up quickly and looked around the room until my eyes fell on Draco who was standing in the middle of the room with his wand drawn. I looked at his eyes and shuffled backwards towards my bed when I saw how much anger was in his eyes.

"Jessica..." He turned his attention towards me and all of the anger that he held in his eyes had left. Instead it was replaced with worry, love and lust.

"Are you okay?" I heard Draco ask as he walked towards me quickly. I felt my mind go blank and instead of answer him, I just stared at him. I looked at his face first but before long my eyes started wandering down until I had reached his chest, then his abdomen, then...

I blushed wildly and tore my eyes away and looked back up at his face. I could see a confident smirk on his face and, while I was trying to control my blush, he leaned down towards my ear.

"I stare at you the same way." My eyes widened and I threw my hands over my face to stop him from seeing just how red my face had been getting. I understand that Veela's are supposed to be extremely passionate but...

"Jessica don't hide your face from me." I heard Draco tell me before I felt hands on mine pulling them away from my face. I was forced to look up at him and when I did, I started to blush even more.

There was such an intense look in his eyes that it made me start to squirm. He was staring at me like at any given moment, he would pin me down to the bed.

"Our room is ready." I snapped my gaze up and I looked Draco in the eyes and shuddered at the amount of passion and lust that was in them.

"Our...our r-room?" I squeaked out and moved away from Draco slightly, only to have him kneel on the bed so that he was cowering over me.

"Yes. OUR room. Where we can be alone and...undisturbed." I felt my heartbeat pick up and I opened and closed my mouth many times trying to find something to say but it was all in vain. Draco kept leaving me speechless.

"That's gr-great." I managed to find part of my voice and I nervously laughed, pressing myself against the headboard.

"We'll be all alone." Draco mumbled to me before he leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine. I could hear my heartbeat racing even quicker before. I could feel my body starting to warm up from the heat Draco's body was emitting and I knew that if I didn't get him off of me soon I might pass out.

"Mr. Malfoy I do believe that you came up here for a reason and this was not it. Now I suggest that you let Miss Potter breathe before she passes out." I looked past Draco's shoulder and saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway. I tried not to look too relieved to see Professor Snape but I felt like I wouldn't be able to stop Draco from continuing myself.

"You interrupted us." I heard Draco snarl and I looked back at him only to find him standing in front of me blocking me from Professor Snape's view. I looked over Draco and saw that he had his fists clenched tightly and I could hear low snarls coming from him.

"Draco..." I mumbled and when he turned around, all form of aggression was gone.

"Can we go and see the rooms now?" I asked him lightly and quietly not sure how he would react. Draco looked over me before he turned back to Professor Snape. He gave him one last warning snarl before he turned back to me. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me up, gently, so that I was flush against him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held me there as he started to kiss my neck lightly.

"It's only a matter of time Jessica." I closed my eyes tightly and shivered against Draco completely forgetting that there was someone else there.

"Now Mr. Malfoy."

Authors Note:

Okay so there is a new chapter after the incredibly long wait. Hoped you liked it though and I hope you review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! A new chapter! Hope you like it and I hope you review!

Thanks to the reviewers:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

Nemo0323

Grim1989

sara253xxx

Death Is A Charade Chapter 8

I stood beside Draco quietly trying to get my thoughts together but it was hard. Especially since Draco had me pulled flush to him with his arm wrapped around my waist. Just one touch from Draco made my head start to spin but when he put his arm around me or got close to me, my brain almost melted.

"Your room is this way." I snapped out of my daze and I went to follow Dumbledore but before I could go, I felt Draco pull me back gently. I looked up into his eyes and instead of him saying anything to me; he just bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened for a moment before I closed my eyes and leaned into Draco. I felt him pulled me as close as I could get to him before he moved his hands away from my waist.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, this way please." I broke the kiss and pulled away from Draco and looked down the hall where Dumbledore was waiting for us. I felt my face flush more and I moved my hair behind my ear and looked away from Draco.

"We'll finish this later lovely." I shuddered and closed my eyes when I felt Draco whisper in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine and it made me shudder. He said it with such intensity...

"This will be your private room. There will be a password that only you, Miss Potter and I will have. Please follow me." I looked at Dumbledore and waited until he opened the door before I followed him. I looked around the room, my eyes widening at the sight.

"This is not a room, this is a house!" I heard chuckling from behind me and before I could turn around, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I felt myself being pulled back until I met a hard chest.

"Do you like it Jessica?" I felt Draco whisper in my ear and instead of answering him, I just nodded.

"There is a kitchen, a bathroom, living room and a big bedroom. We have this entire thing to ourselves." Draco said from behind me before he kissed my neck lightly. Instinctively, I tilted my head to the side to allow more access to my neck.

"Mr. Malfoy whenever you are ready to move in you may." I expected Draco to answer Dumbledore but when he said nothing, I took into my own hands to say something.

"I guess we can m-move i-in later...this week..." I squeaked out and tried to speak in full sentences but Draco was occupying most of my attention with the kisses he was placing on my neck and behind my ear.

"I was hoping that we could move in earlier." I took a deep breath once I felt Draco stop kissing my neck. I could finally breathe deeply without being short of breath due to the Veela that was standing behind me.

"I'll leave it up to you." I nodded and ignored Draco and Dumbledore talking and looked back at the rooms.

I looked around and saw a long couch in front of a fire, with two chairs beside the couch. Along one of the walls there was a tall shelf filled with books, from top to bottom. I smiled at the books and couldn't wait until I could curl up in front of the fire and read.

"This is all ours." I heard Draco tell me before he turned me around so that I was facing him. He smiled at me and he leaned down until our foreheads and noses were touching.

"Jessica...Mine." He growled possessively before he pressed his lips to mine desperately. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I didn't try to escape or resist because I knew that no matter how I would try to get away, Draco wouldn't let me.

LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB LMYB

Draco's POV

I leaned against the wall and looked over MY mate as she threw things into random boxes around her room. She was almost finished and she would've been finished sooner if it hadn't been for me.

I smirked and looked over her again before I started to purr. She was just so intoxicating, it took all of my self-control not to run over to her and throw her on the bed. But I needed to take this slow for her because if I rushed her then she wouldn't feel comfortable around me.

"Draco can you help me instead of just standing there?" I heard my mate ask me but instead of answering her, I just watched her from across the room.

"Draco! Please!" My eyes widened and I stood up straight when I heard her begging me. I closed my eyes tightly and took deep breaths to try and get my excitement turned down. Everything she said and did made me want to...

"Draco!" I opened my eyes and stared at my mate, with her arms crossed and an adorable pout on her lips.

Without saying anything, I walked over to her bed and ripped off her pillow, her blankets then her sheets. I started folding them up when I saw a piece of parchment fall to the ground. I stared at it for a minute before I bent down and picked it up.

But before I could get a chance to read it, Jessica ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I smirked into the kiss and pulled her as close to me as she could get. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I quickly turned around so she was pressed up against the wall. I broke the kiss for a moment and looked down at her.

I could feel her staring up at me with her wide, innocent eyes and I purred loudly before I leaned down and pressed kisses to her neck and behind her ear. I could hear her gasp and in take a deep breath before her hands wound up in my hair.

"You're driving me crazy." I whispered on her ear before I pressed my body to hers, making sure there was absolutely no space between us.

"Draco..." I heard her whisper before I felt hands on my chest trying to push me backwards. I stepped away from her and grabbed her hands. I pressed my lips to every single one of her finger tips, waiting for her to speak.

"Draco...I need to tell you something." I heard anxiety in her voice and I looked down at her and looked at the emotions in her eyes. She was fearful, anxious, nervous and scared.

"You can tell me anything lovely." I heard her sigh and she tore her hands away from me before she stepped away from the wall and away from me.

"Draco...I...well..." I looked at her and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her, shifting her weight from foot to foot, stuttering over her words.

"Jessica...do not be afraid to tell me anything." I told her trying to get to stop being distressed. While Veela's were very possessive and passionate about our mates, the one thing we held above anything was our mates. We would do anything to keep our mates happy, safe and protected. Seeing my mate in distress made me pissed off and I would make sure that whoever made her distressed would pay.

"Nothing Draco. Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say." She told me before she smiled up at me brightly.

"Have you told Grang...I mean Hermione yet?" I tried not to spit out Hermione's name, trying not to upset my mate.

"She knows. Harry and Ron don't. I'm afraid to tell them." She mumbled to herself before she looked down and tore her eyes away from me. I looked at her and let out a low growl.

"They wouldn't dare say anything to you." I growled again and clenched my fists down by my side. They wouldn't dare say anything to her or else they'd regret it.

Authors Note:

Another update! Hoped you like it and I hope you review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys so I know that it's been a while since I updated but I hope that this chapter will make up for me not updating sooner.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Nemo0323

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

sara253xxx

FallenAngelFox

Grim1989

HermioneandMarcus

MasaJeevas

x Jen bbe x

Death Is A Charade Chapter 9

Jessica's POV

I stared at the letter carefully and made sure Draco wasn't around. I opened it quickly and looked down at the words that were scrawled on the page. I still haven't finished the letter but it was well on its way. The only part I couldn't finish was the end; I couldn't quite break it to Fred. I just...I didn't know how to.

"Jessica? Lovely? Are you almost ready for class?" I heard Draco knock on the bathroom door politely and patiently. I looked back at the door and remained silent not sure what to tell him. I didn't want to go to class because I wanted to finish the letter and get it over with.

"Jessica!" I heard Draco say my name again but this time his voice held concern and impatience.

"Draco I'm almost done." I answered him quickly and shoved the letter into my bag and walked towards the door. I had just opened it and barely got time to breathe before I felt Draco pull me into a kiss. He turned me around and pushed me against the bathroom wall.

My eyes widened and I kept my hands down by my sides unsure what to do with them. I could feel Draco smirking into the kiss before he grabbed my arms and moved them around his neck.

"We need to get to class." I told him as I pushed him away, feeling uncomfortable kissing him for one of the first times.

"Oh we're not going to class Jessica. We have the day off today." I looked at Draco and shot him a confused look. I didn't know that we were going to get the day off, Dumbledore certainly didn't tell me.

"We have to get adjusted to OUR room." Draco told me before he enclosed the gap between us with his lips. He pressed me up against the bathroom wall again but instead of keeping his hands in one place, I felt his warm hands brush against my waist, making its way up my shirt.

"Draco stop..." I pulled away from him and put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. I heard him growl lightly but I ignored it and pushed him away until he was a good foot away from me.

"I don't want to move too fast..." I whispered and looked down at my feet, feeling ashamed that I had pushed him away.

"Jessica...we can move at whatever pace you want." I heard Draco but I didn't acknowledge him or look at him. I just kept feeling ashamed that I had pushed him away and ashamed that I hadn't told Fred the truth.

"Look at me..." I felt Draco's hand under my chin and before I knew it I was looking up into Draco's stunning blue eyes. His eyes held such love, protection and possessiveness. I had never seen so many strong emotions in one person's eyes before. Even when Fred and I were together, his eyes never held this much love.

Draco's POV

I looked back at Jessica's sleeping form and smiled at how peaceful she looked. We had spent the entire day talking, getting to know each other and joking around. By the time that we had stopped talking it had been close to one in the morning. She didn't want to go to bed because she wanted to keep talking but as soon as I heard an adorable yawn come out of her mouth, I sent her to bed.

I turned my attention towards her bag lying on the floor and debated whether or not I should drag out the piece of parchment that I had seen before. She had distracted me and took it back as soon as could, to make sure that I couldn't read it. But that only caused my curiosity for the letter to heighten. I wanted to know what was in it and why it was a secret. I wanted there to be absolutely no secrets between us.

I tore my eyes away from the bag and I stood up quickly making my way over to it, prepared to pull the parchment out of her bag, but I was disrupted by Jessica rolling around in the bed. My eyes shifted to her and I watched as she rolled around and started to whimper.

I turned away from her bag and the piece of parchment and turned my full attention towards my mate. Nothing else mattered more than she did and I was not going to pass up an opportunity to comfort her just for a piece of parchment.

"Stop..." She whimpered as she rolled over again, letting the blanket drape off of her shoulder. I smiled at her and I lifted up the blanket and moved in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She stopped whimpering and moving around for a minute before she rolled over to face me. She quickly curled up next to me and let her head rest on my chest before she sighed contently.

"Draco..." She whispered in her sleep and pressed her body closer to mine. I smiled and grabbed the blankets and threw them over us, trapping in heat.

"Draco..." My mate whimpered again and she shuddered lightly and pulled away from me.

"Draco don't kill Fred." My eyes snapped open and I stared down at her sleeping form. Fred? Fred Weasley?

My mind started reeling, trying to figure out what she meant by that when I remembered something that Blaise had told me; something that I should never have forgotten but I did. Jessica was my mate but she had a boyfriend.

"Fred Weasley." I growled darkly and I pulled away from her. I got out of the bed and I started pacing trying to calm the animalistic anger that was flowing through me. The Veela was telling me to go and rip the Weasley to shreds.

"He touched her." I growled and clenched my fists by my sides, finding it hard to keep control.

"He held her." I closed my eyes trying to fight off the anger.

"He kissed her lips." I let out a loud snarl and I opened my eyes in furry. I turned around and looked at Jessica, my mate, lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"You're mine Jessica. No one else's. No one else will touch you or hurt you. No one, nothing, will take you away from me." I glanced at her for a moment before an animalistic growl passed through my lips.

"I will mark you as mine. I will give you the mate's mark." I turned away from her and grabbed my wand, gripping tightly, amazed that it hadn't snapped in two.

Fred Weasley will die.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the wait for a new chapter. I hope this one will make up for it though. Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I know I havent updated for a while and there is a semi-good reason for it. The computer I was using to write my stories on died and I had to save up money to buy it. So i had to wait before I could write. But I have my computer now so here is an update.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Nemo0323

Grim1989

MasaJeevas

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

xMidnight Rose J12x

midnight84118

HermioneandMarcus

UntamedKittten

Raven Knightly

Draco Malfoy Lover

Neko-fire demon tempest

MaddieWithAnE

QueenSword

Gossip Girl

ireallyamtellingthetruth

Death Is A Charade Chapter 10

Fred's POV

I couldn't deny it and I couldn't admit it either. No one else really knew what was going on, not even George, and I tell him EVERYTHING. But I'm keeping a big secret from him and from Jessie. My Jessie, my girlfriend. I'm in love with her, I think, but I'm attracted to another person. Her name is Annaliese and she is a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and she is absolutely gorgeous. She saw curves that go on and on, curves that were tantalizing and seductive. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes that, when they were trained on you, either made you freeze or melt.

I love Jessie, I do, she's not only one of my mates cousins, but she's my friend to and I care about her. Which is why I'm conflicted about cheating on her. On the one hand, I love her to pieces and I would never intentionally hurt her, but on the other hand, I'm so irrevocably attracted to Annaliese that I almost can't control myself.

"Fred..." I stood up straight and looked at Annaliese, standing at the bottom of the stairs of the joke shop, smiling up at me.

"You sneak." I grinned at her and walked down the stairs, no worrying about anyone else seeing or hearing me. George was gone, and it was after curfew, she was supposed to be in her room, but instead she was here with me.

"I had to see you. I missed you." I grinned and leaned against the stair, feeling my ego inflate at her sneaking out to see me. It was flattering in a way.

"Well here I am." I took a step closer to her, and like all the nights we had spent together, in the past, she pushed past me and made her way up the stairs.

"Are you coming?" I looked up at her, a seductive smile on her face, and I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain of guilt hit me. If Jessie ever found out that I was cheating on her, she would be devastated. But then I knew that what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"I am." I smiled at her and followed her up the stairs and into the room we had always used. tonight was going to be a good night.

Draco's POV

I couldn't help the snarl that left my lips as I tore down the street leading to their wretched store. I was beyond pissed at the thought of my mate, MY mate, having a boyfriend. It pissed me off beyond control and the veela in me was screaming at me to get revenge. Which i would.

"Weasley." I growled at the name and sped up my pace, feeling the anger and the need to keep my mate to myself course through my veins. There were so many emotions and thoughts going through my head, only one of them prominently coming back time after time: Get rid of the competition.

Not that the Weasley was that much competition on the first place, in fact he wasn't even competition. He was just a nuisance that needed to be dealt with. And he would be dealt with. He would regret the day he ever looked at Jessica, thought of her or touched her. He would regret that day with his near death, or death.

"Weasley." I let out a loud, angry snarl and ran to the shop and with a flick of my wand, the doors flew open with a loud bang, and I felt myself smirk. The Weasley scum wasn't going to be able to get away with this unscathed. He would be maimed at the very least.

Jessica's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before my eyes got adjusted to the light filling the room. I couldn't hear anything beside me and when I rolled over a little, I saw the empty bed. I laid there confused for a moment, and a little afraid that possibly, I was dreaming. But when I heard the bathroom door open, I sat up and saw Draco.

"Good morning Jessica." I smiled and sat up fully and stretched, hearing a few cracks from my neck and back.

"You look a little stiff Jessica. Did you want me to give you a massage?" I snapped my head up to meet Draco's eyes and blushed as I saw a mischievous look flash across his eyes.

"If y-you don't mind." I blushed and looked down, not moving until I felt a hand under my chin. I looked up and saw Draco's face only an inch or so from mine.

"It would be my pleasure." I shivered as he leaned down towards me and i felt my breathing rate increase. I felt his lips ghost past mine and I was almost disappointed until I felt his lips brush against mine again but with more pressure.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Draco, feeling sparks and heat course through my body, heating it up, making it burn. I felt my heart speed up and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling intoxicated by his kiss.

"Jessica..." I felt Draco pull away and i opened my eyes and looked at Draco, into his eyes and saw them a dark blue, almost black. I blushed when I saw different emotions flash through his eyes and I leaned in to give him another kiss but I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Jessie? Are you okay? Did Malfoy do anything to you that you didn't want?" I heard Hermione's voice from behind the door and before could stop him, Draco was opening the door and snarling in Hermione's face.

"This is not your relationship Granger and she is not your mate. This has nothing to do with you." My eyes widened when I saw Hermione glare at Draco and reach for her wand and before she could pull it out, I ran in-bwetween them.

"Draco..." I looked up at him and put my hands on his arms.

"She's my friend and she cares for me. She was just being concerned. Please don't get mad at her." I smiled when I saw his eyes soften and he wrapped his muscular arms around me and pull me close to him.

"I'll be civil to Gran...Hermione but not the other two.." He mumbled against my hair and I felt myself smiling wider.

"Thank you Draco." I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, completely forgetting that Hermione was behind me until she spoke.

"I'm interrupting you I know, but we have to go to our first class." She reached out to touch my wrist but quickly retracted it when Draco snarled.

"I have to go Draco." I pulled out of his grip and walked past him to the bathroom, where I quickly changed into my uniform.

Once I came out, I saw Draco and Hermione in the same spots, glaring at each other. I knew that Draco and Hermione didn't get along at all and I knew that they probably never would so it didn't surprise me when they were glaring at each other.

"I'll see you after my class okay?" I looked at Draco and waited for him to say but instead he pulled me into a hug, keeping his eyes trained on Hermione.

"By Draco." I pulled away and walked out the door, and followed Hermione down the hall, still having Draco's eyes trained on me.

Author's Note:

Before you get confused by the Draco part, I just want to let you know that it is meant to be like that. You'll find out what happened in the next chapter or so. Oh and to avoid anymore confusion, he went and dealt with Fred in the night and THEN he came back to their room in the morning.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay. So I am a terrible author of this story because I can't remember when I updated last. :( And I am really sorry for that. :( I wrote this and I know it's short but since the last time I wrote a chapter, my writing style, I think personally, has changed. So I'm going to update a chapter and see how people react and go from there. :)

Thanks to:

HermioneandMarcus

ireallyamtellingthetruth

Niikkii95

cakeface

MasaJeevas

Sesflynn

Just Sayin' 123

Moony Loves Padfoot

NoThErEaNyMoRe11111

Isabella95

Eruthiawen Vanyalanthiriel

I sat in class and tried to concentrate to what the charms teacher was saying, but my mind kept drifting back to Fred.

He was supposed to be sending me a letter and he hadn't so far. I know I was going to have to break it off with him, if only to stop him from the Veela's wrath, but I didn't know how.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me, quietly and I nodded even though I felt anything but fine.

I needed to break things off with Fred before he found out about Draco, and before Draco found out about him.

Oh and to top it all off, I still had to tell Harry and Ron.

"I'm fine Hermione. Just distracted I guess." I smiled and started paying attention in class, trying to get my mind off of my conundrum.

DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC DIAC

I walked out after my charms class and had a bad feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. Something was not right. Something was wrong, and it was making me feel agitated.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me, putting her arm on my shoulder. I closed my eyes tight and took deep breaths, trying to get the agitated, horrible feeling out of my body. But it wasn't going away.

"Something's wrong Hermione. I don't know what it is, but something's not right." I frowned and started walking down the hall, towards the room I shared with Draco.

"What do you mean? Do you have a feeling? It could be a veela/mate connection. You can often feel when the other one is excited, depressed, angry." I listened to Hermione, but didn't take anything of what she was saying in.

I mumbled the password to the room and walked insie, letting Hermione follow me. I set my things down on my bed and started pacing.

Something was very wrong.

"What is it?" Hermione sat at the edge of the bed an watched me pace back and forth.

"Draco's angry. He's very angry. I can feel it. That's the reason for my agitation." I frowned and tried to think of anything that could possibly set him off, when I remembered the letter I had wrote for Fred. I hadn't sent it yet but I had meant to.

"The letter..." I started tearing through my bags and my things, trying to find the blasted letter. But it wasn't there.

"What letter?" I let out a frustrated cry and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. Was Fred alright? If Draco had already read the letter than Fred was in danger.

"I wrote a letter to Fred telling him I had to break it off and I meant to send it but I didn't get a chance and now I think Draco found it and read it and Fred's in danger..." I rambled off, frantically writing, fearing for his life.

Hermione didn't say anything, just sat there watching me. I was glad for that. I don't think I'd be able to handle anyone talking right now.

"There. Now i'll send this." I called for my owl and she came and landed on the window sill of the room and hooted. I smiled, as best as I could, and gave her a quick pet before handing her the letter.

"Be quick. It's important." I pet her once again and watched as she flew off to find Fred.

"I hope he's okay." I whispered and sat on the bed beside Hermione and ran my fingers through my hair. This was completely nerve wracking.

I loed at Hermione, almost as if asking her to say something, but before she even had the chance to open her mouth, the door to the room flew open, and Draco came storming in.

"Granger. Leave." Hermione stood up and scurried out of the room leaving me and a very pissed off Draco, alone.

Draco's POV

When I had went there to deal with Fred, I found the building empty. No one was there. No even George. That made my anger explode and before I could control it, I started destroying anything in my sight.

I took half my anger out and when I was done I was seething.

But it wasn't over. I had to teach that mudblood a lesson. I had to teach him no to touch what wasn't his. And when I went back there today, to teach him a lesson, he wasn't there.

I left shortly after I checked evry inch of the wretched bulding and made my way back to Hogwarts, anger ripping through my body.

"Granger. Leave." I spat out, not even realizing I was back at my room.

I slammed the door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed. If i couldn't teach Fred a lesson, then I was going to mark what was rightfully mine.

"Draco..." Jessica whimpered as I took steps towards her, only stopping once I towered above her.

"Stand up." I told her and when she stood up, I ripped her cloak off of her. I was going to mark her and mate with her and make sure my scent was all over her. And if Fred came within even a short distance of her, he'd surely be dead.

"Draco what's going on?" I ignored her question and I pulled her closer to me, kissing her roughly. I gripped her back and started ripping her shirt off of her, ignoring any looks or comments she was making.

This wasn't going to be stopped.

"Draco..." She pulled back a little and looked at me. I looked back at her and dared her to say no. It was time we became mated.

"It's time for us to mate." I kissed her once again, moving my hands up her back and to the back of her neck. She stood there motionless, not sure what to do and then her body gave in. She wrapped her arm around my neck, and I took that as a sign of her giving in.

I let out a growl and kissed her neck, biting the spot that i would mark, and smirked when I heard her moan.

"By tonight, you will be mine. All mine. Completely." I pulled back and pushed her back against the bed, and once she was lying down, I ripped her shirt off and started kissing down her collar bone and neck.

I saw her arch her back and that fuelled me to go further.

"This will all make you feel amazing." I told her and with one tug, I pulled her bra off and my eyes darkened. She was even more pleasing to me than I had thought before.

"Draco..." Jessica moaned as I licked and bit the sensitive skin just above the nubs on her breasts, and I felt pride run through me. As well as a primal want and need to take her right now.


	13. Chapter 12

So here is another chapter! Hope you like it!

Draco's POV

I smirked down at my mate and moved her legs apart with my hands, keeping them there. She watched me, waiting for me to do something, but I was going to try and keep her guessing. She was going to enjoy every moment of this, I was sure of it, and so was I.

"Draco...what are you going to do?" She asked me, watching me carefully, blushing wildly. She looked even better when her face was all red and when she was aroused.

I could smell her arousal. It was so strong, flooding my nose and my senses, making the Veela in me, impatient to have her.

"Just relax." I moved my hands away from her legs and moved them to the top of her skirt. The first thing to go would be this.

"Draco...what are you doing?" I ignored her and yanked her skirt down, tossing it across the room. She wouldn't be needing that for a few hours.

I looked over her lean,gorgeous legs and growled when I saw that she was wet through her panties. It only turned me on more and made my Veela beg and demand for her to be under me and moaning.

"You're excited already." I leaned down and placed kisses along her smooth stomach and began moving my way down, nipping as I went along, enjoying all the sounds she was making.

"Draco..." She let out small moans and started moving under my hold.

Once I had reached her core, I flicked my tongue against her sensitive nub and purred when she let out a loud moan. I loved the sounds she was making and I couldn't wait until she didn't stop making them.

"You smell delicious." I kept flicking my tongue over her nub, making her moan again and again. Once I had teased her nub enough, I started to move down, licking and nipping as I went until I reached her core.

"Draco please don't do that. I've never..." she whispered and stopped and I lifted my head and looked at her.

"I'm still a virgin." I smirked and placed a kiss on her stomach. Perfect.

"Then you will enjoy this." I went back to my place between her thighs and flicked my tongue across her folds, barely sticking my tongue inside of her.

"Draco! Please! Don't tease! Not for my first time." I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her, pleading me.

"This will relax you." I smirked and dove back in, pushing my tongue inside of her, one arm now draped over her stomach holding her down. She was moaning and arching her back, making me go deeper inside of her.

"Doesn't that feel good?" I purred once I had finished teasing her with my tongue, and once again kissed her, letting her taste a bit of herself.

"I asked you not to do that." She gave me a look and turned her head away from me.

I growled and grabbed her chin and made her look at me, my eyes flashing as I stared her down. She didn't realize that I was her dominant and I was going to take control of out mating.

"I am telling you now, Jessie, I may not be as gentle as you want me to be." I kissed her roughly and stood up and removed my clothes before crawling back on top of her.

I pushed her legs apart even more and moved in between them. I kissed her lips briefly before I moved down to her and began nipping and biting the spot where I had to bite her.

"I'm ready Draco. I'm ready. Don't tease me anymore." She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down and look me square in the eyes. I watched as something flashed in her eyes and I pushed myself towards her core.

"This is going to hurt." I told her, placing a kiss on her lips. I waited until she nodded and then I pushed my myself in her completely, breaking her virginity.

I let her cry out in pain once before I covered her mouth with mine and muffled her cries. I waited and didn't move until she started to calm down.

Once she had calmed down enough, she looked at me and nodded, letting me know that she had adjusted. I kissed her again and started moving in and out of her, groaning and growling at how tight she was. I've never had someone that was so tight.

Jessie's POV

"Draco!" I moaned and arched my back, gripping his shoulders tightly, turning my head to the side instinctively, getting ready for him to bite me.

"You're close. I can feel it." Draco growled and he kissed my neck, nipping at the spot. He had to wait until we had both reached our peaks together, and it was close.

We were both close to reaching climax, and based on the sounds we were both making, it wasn't too far.

"You're mine. Mine. You hear me? Only mine." Draco growled against my neck and continued moving in and out of me at a fast pace. I moaned and arched my back, pressing my body against him, and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Draco!" I let out a loud scream/moan and bucked my hips against him. I was about to come undone any minute now.

"Mine!" Draco growled and bite my neck, sending waves and waves of pleasure through my body. I let out another loud scream and came completely undone as Draco ground his hips into mine, and bit down harder on my neck.

I panted and took deep breaths, coming down off the high I was on and let out a satisfied gasp. Draco pulled out of me and pulled his mouth off of mine and licked over the mark on my neck.

"Now we're mated. Now you're officially mine. Forever." Draco smirked down at me and kissed my lips, draping his arm over my waist and pulled me into his body.

I let out a deep breath and tried to calm down my racing heart. That was better than I expected. Way better than I expected. And now we were mated.

I leaned into his arms and let out a yawn and started to close my eyes, no energy left to stay awake or to move much.

"Goodnight love." Draco pressed a kiss to my temple and rubbed his hand over my hip, lulling me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Okay first, I was going to write a chapter before I went on vacation, but I was being...what's the word...lazy../ and put off my packing which meant that I put off my chapter writing. That aside, I had a wonderful 12 hour car drive, where all I did was pretty much read Draco fics. So...I got inspired. :)

Thank you to:

HermioneandMarcus

Jessie's POV

I was a little ashamed when I had walked into DADA the next day, extremely sore and sensitive. When anyone had bumped into me or made me move more than a couple of inches, pain spread up through my legs, making me wince.

To say Draco was rough would be an understatement. He wasn't just rough but he was fast as well. He did warn me and he told me he wouldn't be as gentle as he would want to be, but I didn't figure I'd be so sore.

"Jessie! There's room over here for you." Slowly I sauntered over, put my stuff down gently, and then after a bit of maneuvering, sat down next to Hermione. I winced and shuffled around, trying to ignore the looks she was sending me. She knew.

"Why are you so sore?" I heard Ron behind me, and when I turned to look at him, I saw Harry looking at me as well.

"I...pulled something. I'm not even sure how but you know me. A kluts." I finished with a half-hearted laugh and hoped Harry would buy it, and after a minute of him staring at me, I knew he was doubtful.

"Are you sure..." I prepared myself for an intervention, but was ever so thankful for my veela, the one who caused me the pain in the first place, to interrupt Harry.

"Watch yourself on the field Potter." For a moment I was confused as to what Draco was talking about, but then remembered that Slytherin versed Gryffindor today in a quidditch match.

"Bugger off Malfoy." I looked down at the desk in front of me, not wanting to get involved between the three of them. I didn't want Harry to find out either.

"Shut your filthy mouth weasel." I frowned and looked at Ron, reaching for his wand and without thinking of the consequences, I pushed his wand off of his desk and onto the floor.

"What was that for?" Ron gave me a soft glare and bent down to pick up his wand. I ignored him and looked at Draco, into his beautiful eyes and gave him a look telling him to leave.

But clearly my look wasn't specific enough because before he left, he bent down and gave me a possessive kiss to my lips, gripping the back of my neck, pressing his thumb into my mark.

My eyes widened and i shuddered, at the feeling of my mark being touched, and the anger rolling off of Harry. I could feel it building and rolling off of him in waves, and it made me nervous, causing me to lean into Draco.

"Malfoy! Quit touching my cousin!" Harry stood up and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Draco, and started seething. I was starting to get worried, thinking that they would attack each other.

"You can't stop me Potter. I'll touch her all I want." I flushed and pictured what happened last night and squeaked. The images came flooding back to me, making me aroused and I crossed my legs, hoping Draco wouldn't smell it.

"You will not touch her!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry push Draco back, putting himself between Draco and I. My eyes widened and I pushed myself back on my chair when I heard a warning growl from Draco.

"Move Potter." I saw Draco cross his arms over his chest and I knew that if Harry didn't, something bad would happen.

"No. You're not touching my cousin." I watched Harry stand there, tall and trying to look intimidating, but by Draco, there was no comparison.

I heard another growl and knew I had to do something. Draco wouldn't touch do much if I was close enough to Harry, and that could keep Harry from knowing about Draco and I.

"Stop." I stood up and put myself between Draco and Harry, keeping my back to Harry, making the angry veela my priority.

"Draco go sit down." I looked into his eyes and saw obsessiveness, anger at Harry, and a willingness to not back down.

"Jessie..." Harry reached out and grabbed my wrist, but I pulled it back right away, focusing on Draco.

I could hear Harry breathing behind me and Draco standing in front of me, watching me and Harry waiting for any signs of aggression. It seemed to be a few hours, but was only minutes before Draco took a step back, and flashed a look, that only I seemed to see and understand, and walked back to his desk.

With a big sigh, I sat back down in my desk and blew my stray bangs out of my face and felt proud for diverting a crisis.

"We're talking after class." Harry seethed to me and sat down, staring at my back, and my pride deflated quickly. Just because it stopped didn't mean it was over.

Draco's POV

I sat there the entire class, glaring at Potter and watched as he sat behind my mate. Anytime he moved, I reached for my wand, ready to deal with him should he say anything mean or unnecessary to her.

"Draco! I need help with this spell!" I rolled my eyes and growled low when I heard Pansy's screeching voice behind me.

"Go find someone else Parkinson." I growled at her and waited for her to leave, but I could smell her...stench...

"Now!" I turned and faced her and my eyes flashed, and then she scurried off to her...friends, leaving me to watch my mate again.

"Are you okay Draco?" I heard Crabbe or Goyle, I didn't care who, ask me and instead of answering, I grunted.

As soon as the class was over, I smirked and made my way over to Jessie, standing by her desk and waited for her. I could feel Potter glaring at me, and just to piss him off more, I grazed my hands over her gorgeous hips and squeezed. I could hear her heartbeat pick up, saw her legs spread and smelt arousal.

"Draco..." She whispered and picked up all of her things before turning to look at me. She quickly looked at Potter then back to me, shifting her books around.

"Harry and I need to talk." I looked back at Potter and glared. Who the hell did he think he was? Trying to keep my mate and I separate?

"I'll see you in potions." She told me quickly and dragged Harry out before I could say another word.

I looked over to where she was sitting and only Granger was there, Weasley running after Harry. I almost expected her to question why me and Jessie were being so touchy, but I guess she must have already known.

"Harry and Ron don't know. She hadn't told them yet and with that little stunt you pulled, now she'll have to tell him before she's ready. So once again..." She picked up her things and walked past me, giving me a stern look.

"Thanks for being such a typical slytherin prat."


	15. Chapter 14

Alright! So another chapter! Yay! Sorry for such the short chapters. :( Hope you like it anyway! :)

Thanks to:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

Neko-fire demon tempest

Jessie's POV

I stood in front of Harry, books in front of me, almost as if I was protecting myself from him, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Draco! Of all people! DRACO MALFOY. His father is a death eater!" I looked up at Harry and regretted it. He looked so hurt and betrayed, staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I couldn't help it. I can't help it Harry." I whispered, feeling scared and uncomfortable. I just wanted to get out of this situation.

"You couldn't help it?! What's supposed to mean?!" I opened my mouth to say something, but Harry continued.

"And what about Fred! He's your boyfriend if you've forgotten!" I looked down at my shoes and felt guilt wash over me. I know I should've told them sooner, breaking it off with Fred first then telling Harry, but I was scared. And I really couldn't help it.

"I told you Harry. I couldn't help it. I'm a veela's mate. Or i'm mates with Draco. I can't help it. We're meant to be together. We'll die if we're not together." My voice was shaking and I felt like I was being scolded by a parent.

My parents were veela and mate, I was a veela's mate, it was in my blood. Didn't he get that? Didn't he understand that I couldn't do anything about it?

"He's a death eater. He is dangerous and he will hurt you." Harry told me and I snapped my head to meet his gaze. What he said enraged me. I did feel guilty for not telling him, but I was not going to stand for him making accusations about Draco. Nor was I going to stand for him telling me How Draco would act.

"He is not! He is not a death eater! He is not dangerous and he won't hurt me! You don't know him like I do, Harry. You don't understand what it means now that we're mated!" I stood up straight, pushing my guilty thoughts and feelings to the back of my mind and focused on him.

"How do you know he's not a death eater?" Harry's temper started to reach its maximum and so did mine.

"BECAUSE I SAW HIM NAKED! THAT'S HOW I KNOW!" I screamed at him and turned on my heel, storming towards my potions class, feeling nothing less than infuriated.

Draco's POV

I was irritated. She had no idea what she was doing to me and it was frustrating me and making me all worked up. My mate, my Jessie, had come storming into Potions, steam practically blowing out of her ears.

She threw her books on the floor beside our desks and sat down in her chair, arms crossed over her beautiful chest and pouted. Pouted. That's what started getting me worked up. Her sexy, full lips, pulled into an annoyed pout, taunting me.

I wasn't allowed to show much affection for my mate in public, after an incident or two, so me kissing her or touching her had to be kept at a minimum. Which meant that those pouty, full lips, would be taunting me.

The next thing that turned me on, was the way she had her legs crossed, pushing her skirt back, giving me a good look and her gorgeous, smooth legs, that led to the one spot, one of tastes, that I longed for.

"Quit staring at me Draco! It's annoying!" She snapped at me and turned to face me, her eyes full of annoyance. That only made me smirk and remember our night of mating when her eyes were full of lust. I loved those eyes.

"I was just thinking of our special night." I smirked and sat next to her, staring at her, my eyes wandering down to her mark. The sight of it almost made me purr. It meant she was mine.

"I bet you were." She leaned back in her chair, still pouting, and a little less irritated.

"I made you feel so good. You came undone under my hands, fingers..." I leaned in and brought my mouth right by her ear.

"...my tongue..." I smirked and placed a kiss near her ear, forgetting, or not giving a damn, about the rules about out affection.

"Draco!" She squeaked and her face went red, and her legs spread a bit. Instinct.

"You're not denying it are you?" I smirked and licked my lips, remembering the way she tasted.

"This is not the time." She whispered harshly and I couldn't help but laugh. She was trying so hard to contain herself, but she couldn't fool me. I knew she was aroused, ready and willing.

Jessie's POV

"Draco!" I moaned and gripped the sheets, throwing my head back against the pillows, feeling him move in and out of me. I could come now and be on cloud 9 but he wouldn't let me.

"What Jessica? Are you close? Are you reaching your high?" I moaned and gripped the sheets tighter, feeling as if I'd rip right through them.

"Too bad." He pulled out of me and I sat up, growling at the loss of him. He could not make me feel like that and then stop just before I came.

"What are you doing?! Finish what you started!" I tried to sound angry, but instead I sounded desperate and incredibly horny. Which I was.

"You want me to finish Jessica? You want me to make you come undone?" I groaned and fell back against the bed, when he pushed 2 fingers inside of my core and curled his fingers.

"Draco!" He was an evil, despicable, sex god. He really was.

"Tell me Jessica." I moaned and arched my back when I felt his tongue make its way up my body to my breasts.

"Yes Draco! I want you to make me come undone!" That's all it took for him. He gave me a possessive kiss, removed his fingers and replaced them with his big member.

"I can do that." He kissed my again and then moved to my mark, kissing and nibbling at it as he moved in and out of me, increasing his speed and thrusts.

"Oh Draco..." I felt myself hitting my high again and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, pushing his member deeper inside.

"Fuck, Jessica..." He growled and bit down on my mark.

"DRACO!" I screamed and bucked against him, reaching my climax and releasing my 'juices' on his thick, throbbing member. Draco growled and bucked into me a few times before he threw his head back.

Draco reached his climax and spasmed, releasing his fluids into my core, mixing his with mine.

"Are you feeling better now?' He pulled out and laid beside me, pulling me to his body. I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling exhaustion wash over me. He could wear me out so quickly and so easily.

"I'm feeling MUCH better." I yawned and stretched before I curled up and started to doze off. Harry's argument with me, the farthest thing from my mind, although with the up and coming events, it shouldn't have been.


	16. Chapter 15

Alright! So I give you another chapter, and I'm sorry if everything seems all over the place. Hope you like it anyway and thanks to the reviewers:

Themelissa11111

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

Neko-fire demon tempest

Death is A charade chapter 15

Jessie's POV

I was going to do it. I was going to tell Fred what was going on and he would stay until I had finished talking.

"I'm going to do it." I took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror, Draco's room, and mine, and pulled my hair into a tight pony. It was almost like I was gearing off to go to war, preparing myself this way and that.

"I don't think you should get ready. I think you should bring your sexy body back to bed and keep me company." I blushed, hearing Draco talk like that, not only did it make me not want to leave, but it made me a little needy.

No. I thought to myself. I need to do this.

I turned around and faced Draco, trying to stay composed and calm, even though I knew his reaction would be unpleasant.

"I'm going to meet Fred in Hogsmeade. At the Hogs Head." I told Draco calmly, waiting for a reaction and it took a minute, but soon he reacted.

"Why?" I could hear a jealous tone in his voice and it made me almost smile.

"I'm going to go and talk to him. I..." I frowned and felt conflicted. I was with Draco, we were mated and that's the way it was supposed to be, but I wasn't sure if I still had feelings for Fred.

"You're going to end it with him." Draco wasn't asking me, or finishing my sentence, he was telling me.

"I don't like sharing, especially my mate. I will not share my mate. Do you understand? You're going to end it with him." I nodded and he got out of bed and made his way towards me, demanding and keeping my attention.

"I will Draco. I promise." He looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to his body as possible.

"Be careful and don't get caught. As far as anyone else knows, you're sick today." I kissed Draco and pulled away, nodding, and grabbed my wand, my coat and the invisibility cloak Harry lent me.

"Bye Draco." I smiled and walked out of the room, then threw the cloak over my shoulders and head.

Draco's POV

I waited until she was gone before I left the room and made my way to the 7th floor, seeking something in specific. I had started to fix it last year, only getting half done before the school year had ended. Now I needed to finish fixing it.

"I know what I need." I paced back and forth, 3 times to be specific, then walked through the door that had appeared there.

Once inside I took the same twists and turns I had last year until I arrived at the one thing I needed. The cabinet stood there in front of me, tall, mocking and I pounded my fists against the wall.

I needed this to work for my mission to be complete. I needed this.

"I have to get you to work." I glared and started pacing back and forth in front of the cabinet.

The mission I had gotten, hadn't changed, but the threat had. HE knew that I had a mate, HE knew what would happen if we were separate, and HE used that against me.

"If I don't do this, he will kill her. He will kill her right in front of me." I growled and took a step away from the cabinet and started throwing spells around the room, to not only take my anger out, but to stop from destroying the cabinet.

"He will not touch her! He will not hurt her!" I growled and continued my destruction until I had calmed down. I needed to do this. I needed to save her and I needed to keep her safe. The only way for me to do that was to finish what I started.

Jessie's POV

I sat down at a table, drinking/sipping my butterbeer waiting for Fred, but so far he was a no-show. I made a face, finished my butterbeer and stood up, making my way towards the exit of the place. I took another quick look around for him, and couldn't find him.

I sighed and stepped out of the building and started walking down the street, shoving my hands in my pockets. I was a little upset he didn't show, and to be honest, a little disappointed.

Why wasn't he here? He should be here. He said he would be here.

I frowned and kept walking down the street, only stopping when I heard a familiar voice, with an unfamiliar laugh. I looked down the street I was on, into the alley and saw Fred, standing there snogging a girl I had never seen before.

"Jessica..." He pushed the girl he was with, away and looked at me, guilty. Only a little.

"Fred..." I made my way down the alley, ripped them apart, and threw her to the ground.

"Jessica! Stop! Let me explain!" He told me, getting in-between me and the whore, lying on the ground. I was furious, partly because he blew me off for her and partly because he cheated. Even though...the thought struck me and I frowned. Had I not done the same thing with Draco?

"You!" I yelled at him and smacked him, watching as the girl got pissed and stood up. I glared at Fred and, not very morally, told myself that me and Draco, what we were, was not cheating.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked me and pushed me back, standing beside Fred, who tried to get my attention away from the girl.

"I know about Draco." He told me, crossing his arms over his chest, standing in front of the girl.

"How?" I seethed, still glaring at her. How did he know? Did Harry tell him? Did Harry tell Ron who then told Fred?

"Hermione told me. She told me the minute she found out." My eyes narrowed and I stood there a little confused and not sure what to say.

"I wrote you a letter telling you that it was over, letting you know. Did you not get my letter?" I stared at him and thought back, completely confused now.

"No..." I took a step back, my mind completely void of hexing them to death.

"Hermione told you? She told you everything she knew?" I asked Fred and he nodded, sitting back down on the bench, the girl sitting beside him.

"She told me when she knew who it was, and told me to break it off. She told me Draco would come and find me and try to injure me or kill me. I wrote to you the next day. I didn't know you hadn't gotten the letter." I tried to think back to any letters I had gotten, anything at all.

"I hadn't gotten anything Fred." I frowned and sat against the cold, stone wall of a building. What could've happened to the letter?

"Draco probably took it. He probably got it before you could, smelled the scent and ripped it up before you could even read it." I looked up at Fred and thought about the possibility.

It could've been Draco. He could've done that. I mean Hermione did say that he would be possessive and protective and smelling another male's scent on something addressed to me would probably set him off.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the letter, Jessica." I nodded and pushed myself up and off the wall, and started making my back to Hogwarts, not even mentioning a goodbye or any of the sorts to Fred.


	17. Chapter 16

hey guys! I want to thank all the reviewers for the last chapter:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

Neko-fire demon tempest

Sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!

Death Is A Charade Chapter 16

Draco's POV

I knew that she was disappointed that I told her no, when she asked me to go to Hogsmeade, but it was for the best. I loved her to death and I would always keep her safe, but she would not and could not know what I was doing.

I felt a pang of guilt and the veela in me, screamed at me, telling me to not keep secrets from my mate, to tell her everything and to keep her safe. The veela was screaming at me to run, take her and run, and screw my mission, screw everything and just be with her.

"I can't do that." I sneered and paced back and forth, thinking over my plan.

"I need to get the death eaters inside. I need to make it work or else he'll kill her. He'll kill her right in front of me. I can't have that. I can't do that!" I growled, and like the last time I was here, I threw spells around the room, taking out all of my anger.

"This isn't fair! Even if I don't lose her, I'll lose her when she finds out what I've done! And if I don't do this, and if I take my chances and flee with her, I'll lose her by death!" I let out a pathetic, strangled growl, as I felt a fight in me.

One side was fighting for me to run with her, keep her safe and away from The Dark Lord, and the other side, was fighting to keep control and keep working on this stupid cabinet. I needed to decide what I was going to do, and do it quick, or else I just might go crazy. It already seemed like I was.

"Enough of this!" I stomped back to the cabinet and ripped it open, looking at the insides before placing an apple inside of it, and did some wishful thinking, hoping that for once it work.

"This must work." I closed the cabinet door and leaned my forehead against it, whispering what I needed to, to make the apple vanish.

I took a step back and re-opened the cabinet, and felt relief when the apple was gone. But now the hard part. I had to bring it back in one piece, and make it quick.

"Please work..." I whispered to myself, thinking of my mate, my Jessica and her smile, her soft hair, her beautiful eyes and then...

Then I pictured her...cold, lying in the dirt, blood on her clothes, on her body. Her hair was no longer soft and flowing, but matted with mud, blood and tears. Her eyes no held life, and emotions, they no longer looked full of love for me, instead, they were lifeless.

Now I was picturing her dead. Her fate should I fail The Dark Lord, would be nothing short of a painful, brutal death.

"I won't let that happen. It won't happen."

Jessie's POV

While I was excited, and having fun, spending the day with Hermione, I had missed my brother and I had missed Draco. I wanted to spend the day with him, laughing and having fun, and taking his mind off whatever distracted him.

He, lately, was so distracted, and even though he pretended to, he didn't get much sleep. I could tell not only because we had shared a bed, but because he would always make sure I was sleeping before him. And if I had ever woken up in the middle of the night, I'd see him sitting on the bed, or the couch or the chair. Just sitting there, not sleeping, not trying to sleep, just thinking.

"Jessie...are you okay?" I smiled at Hermione, and nodded, faking as best I could. She didn't need to know that Draco wasn't sleeping and that it was bothering me. She didn't need to know that, in a way, he was distancing himself from me. Well as much as he could, being a veela in all.

In truth I probably should've told Hermione, it would've been nice to talk to someone about it. But at the same time, it was between Draco and me. I needed to talk to him before I talked to Hermione. It was the right thing to do, or at least it seemed to be.

"I'm fine Hermione. A little tired I suppose, but we had a long day of shopping and walking around. I think I'll just go back to my room and relax for a while before dinner." I smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug, before I pulled back and made my way to Hogwarts, and eventually to my room.

Once I had found Draco, I was going to try and talk to Draco about what had bothered him. Even if he didn't want to talk about everything, I could or should at least try to get something out of him.

"Draco?" I called out and waited for a response and after a few minutes, I got no response, nor could I hear any movement in the other rooms, or water from the shower. Draco wasn't here and that gave me a few minutes to prepare myself, even a little, for an awkward conversation soon to come.

'Merlin wish me luck...' I though to myself and sighed, falling back on the couch. I would need luck. I would need a lot of luck to not only get anything out of him, but to keep him from shutting me out, or distracting me. Draco distracting me would be as bad as us not talking at all.

I knew that it wouldn't be too hard to distract me, all he had to do was kiss my mark or touch my mark, and I would be distracted by the veela's bond, the need to be intimate. I couldn't have that. I needed to talk to him, and hopefully he would feel better talking to me. Hopefully it would lead to him sleeping more, but I didn't want to get my hopes up too much. Just in case...

"Jessica?" I hear Hermione's voice from the outside our room, and I stood up, looking at the clock quickly. I hadn't realized that time had passed that quickly, but when I had just looked, I realized that it was time for dinner.

"I'll be right out!" I walked towards the door, and sighed slightly, feeling disappointed that Draco and I couldn't go to dinner together, but there was nothing I could do. If he wasn't here, then I didn't want to wait. I didn't know how long he'd be, and I didn't want to be hungry later.

"Alright." I heard Hermione speak to me, and after a moment, I walked out, smiling at her. A friend's company to dinner would be just as good as Draco's. Well besides the fact that I wasn't emotionally involved with Hermione.

"I'm ready to go." I stepped beside her and started walking to the Great Hall. I could worry about Draco and our conversations later. Right now it was time to enjoy dinner with friends.


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) And again, I am sorry for the long wait. :(

Thank you to the reviewers:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

HermioneandMarcus

Death Is A Charade Chapter 17

"Jess..." I looked up when I heard my name called and, when I saw Draco, I let out a cross between a moan and a sigh. He was standing, in almost all his naked glory, save for the small towel covering his bottom half. But I could still see the deep 'v' that led to his...

"Draco I want to talk to you." I distracted my thoughts from going to his manhood, and from stopping me from asking him.

"You are talking to me Jess..." He sat beside me and with one sweep of his hand, all my hair was off of my shoulder, revealing my mark to him. I heard him let out a low growl, only seconds before I felt him start kissing and nipping at my mark.

"Draco!" I hissed and put my hands on his chest, not sure whether it was to push him off or pull him closer. I really was torn between what I should do.

"My mate...I smell arousal already. And I've only just begun to kiss you." felt him smirk against my neck and he started to push my back on the bed.

I was conflicted and I wanted this, but also needed to talk to him. Putting it off by distracting myself with sex wasn't going to do anyone any good and if I wanted to help Draco, or at least find out what is bothering him, I needed to talk to him.

"Draco..." I reached up and put my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back as much as I could. I looked at his face, his lips, his jaw, his nose and then my gaze met his.

His eyes held a certain air of needing to dominate and I felt my hands falling down to my sides. I could talk to him later. He didn't need this right now. He needed release and so did I.

"I love you Jess." I felt his lips on mine and I angled my head, giving him more room and more control. Just what he needed tonight.

"I love you too Draco." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, this time tracing my kisses along his jaw, his neck and his collar-bone. I enjoyed the sounds I made him make almost as much as he enjoyed the sounds I made.

"I'm going to make you sore tomorrow." He growled out, low and promising and I felt my legs quiver in anticipation, and a little worry. But when I opened my mouth to say something to him, no worry came out, only confidence.

"I'd like to see you try, Draco."

Hermione's POV

"Don't you understand Hermione? He is a death eater! He is evil and he has her under her spell! She won't leave him because he has her brainwashed!" I sat there, trying to calmly listen to what he was saying, but all of it seemed ridiculous.

Malfoy was not evil and he did not have Jessica brainwashed. They were Veela and mate, they were in love and there was nothing Harry could do to stop it. Nothing at all.

"Sure Malfoy's not a very good bloke but I don't think he's a deatheater. I mean that'd be a bit too evil. Even for Malfoy." I looked at Ron, surprised, almost, that he wasn't siding with Harry. That hardly ever happens.

"And what about Jessica? Hmm? My dear cousin who is almost always hanging from his arm?" I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling like this conversation had to get repeated over and over.

"They are veela and mate. They are meant to be together. He will always keep her safe, and she will always love him. It doesn't matter what he does or what she does. They are bonded for life." I explained slowly, as to get the message into his head.

He would always keep her safe and he didn't have to worry about her. Not that it would stop Harry. Once he thought something was true, he wouldn't stop until he knew it was true. That and he wasn't above doing stupid things. He was brave. And stupid.

"His entire family are either deatheaters or they hang out with the lot of them! How did it not cross your mind that he might be one!" I sighed and shook my head, my curly hair bouncing against my cheeks.

He just didn't understand that veela's an their mates would never hurt each other. And if they did hurt each other, they would spend weeks making it up to their other half.

"I just don't think we should jump to conclusions about Draco. That's not a mild accusation Harry." I knew he was mad, furious, but I couldn't stop defending Malfoy.

I was defending Draco for Jessica. I knew how quickly she had fallen for him, and I knew, not that it was possible, that she wanted every one of her friends to try and get along with Draco. I mean this is only the boy she's supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

Draco's POV

I smirked and flipped Jess over and held her wrists above her head. She had no control over what was going to happen and what already happened. I loved it. I loved seeing her squirm under me, her face flushed and he heart beating erratically. It was such a turn on to see my mate, straddled under me, with no control whatsoever, squirming and making me hard all over again.

"Draco..." She let out a semi-pained whine and I groaned, feeling my hard on press against her core. I promised her I would make her sore tomorrow and I would. But I had alternate motives.

I knew she was going to ask me about what I was doing, and why I was always tired. She would disappoint me and make, not a bad mate, but a very dim one if she didn't notice something was going on.

"We still have energy. We can still go for a few more rounds." I smirked and leant down, bring my mouth to her over stimulated breasts and blew cool air over the nubs. She squirmed under me again and pushed her hips upwards, making contact with my hard on.

"Jessica..." I clenched my jaw and restrained myself from entering her. This was supposed to be about me controlling her and yet, without her saying anything, and with her hands above her head, she was taking control of me. That wouldn't do.

I smirked and reached one hand down and pinched the skin on her inner thighs, causing her to yelp and make eye contact with me. I smirked and pinched the skin again, causing another short yelp to leave her beautiful mouth.

"Now that I've gotten your full attention, I thought I told you not to move." I let a cocky grin pace itself on my face and watched her nod slowly.

"Good." I gave her a quick kiss and worked my way down her neck, missing her sensitive spots and her mark. I knew she was getting annoyed by the lack of kisses there, and it was just what I wanted.

"You're such a bloody tease, Draco." I heard her speak quietly, and without even looking at her mouth, I could tell she was pouting. I knew what she was trying to do, and it worked on me not once, but 3 times before I decided to ignore it.

"That's nice."I continued to assault her neck, ignoring her little huffs of annoyance, at me still missing her sensitive parts on her neck.

"Please Draco! Stop teasing!" I smiled and pulled away from her neck and looked down at her. I really did love her and I really would do anything to keep her safe, but it seemed as of late, all my attempts at keeping her safe and out of harms way, was just raising more suspicions about what I was doing.

If only she knew that everything I was doing,was either to keep us safe, or to make sure after all this blew over, we would be safe and protected in the future. I was trying to make it possible for us to settle down in the future, at any costs.

If only she knew what would happen if I did nothing...


	19. Chapter 18

Jessie's POV

By the time I had woken up, Draco was gone, leaving me cold and alone, with the sheets all strewn about. Not that it really surprised me. Draco was always gone before I woke up and, while it had bothered me at first, it no longer did. Well I was telling myself that anyway.

I still hadn't talked to Draco and I felt frustrated at myself for not talking to him yet. Every morning when I woke up, he was gone and so was his book bag and his wand. Every. Damn. Morning. And every night, when I was going to talk to him, he'd try and change the subject or use sex as a ploy. It was annoying me and pushing me to my limits, just knowing that he'd rather be physical than admit that something was wrong with him.

"Time to get up and get ready for class." I groaned and rolled out of bed, my feet hitting the ground, before I felt pain rush through my body, all the way to my head, where it felt like my head was splitting in two. I cringed and grabbed a hold of the bed before my legs gave out, and I fell to the floor.

I started panting, feeling exhaustion after what was only a couple of seconds. Everything felt wrong. I felt wave of wave of pain that made the energy get sucked right out of me. I tipped my head back and let out a loud scream as another wave of pain hit me.

It felt like someone was ripping my hair out, one chunk at a time, or I was on fire. I was hot and shaking and I could barely move, but after every wave of pain, I felt my body involuntarily jolt, as though electricity was being pulsed through my veins.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed and shrieked, hoping Draco could come and comfort me, but I had a feeling he wasn't anywhere near our room, or where he could hear me.

And only when I had truly felt my voice go hoarse, and no sound came out, did the shooting, piercing pain stop. I let out a pitiful whine and slowly pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Draco..." I whispered, barely having a voice after the pain and screaming, and closed my eyes. I could feel my body shaking, every muscle, it seemed, clenching and tightening at the same time.

"Help me, Draco..."

Draco's POV

I let out a loud, pained scream as I jolted off the floor, before my body fell back against the cold, hard tile. I was being punished for not getting the fellow death eaters into to the school fast enough. I was being tortured by the cruciatus curse, and as it was the first time being on the blunt end of it, I didn't know what to expect. Or when to expect it.

When it hit me, I doubled over in pain first, after feeling like someone was ripping my skin off inch by inch, or stabbing my repeatedly. It felt like hell, and it was hell.

"When are you going to have it done, Draco?" I had a momentary break and I gulped in air as quickly as I possibly could. I knew that if I gave an answer that wouldn't please the Dark Lord, I'd be getting more of the dreaded curse.

"I'm working on it as fast as I can, my Lord." I kept my head bowed, just as my mother had told me to. I was hoping that this would please him, make him happy that I was acting so low.

"That's not good enough Draco." He hissed and sent the curse flying at me again, and this time, I fell back to the ground, my fingers spread, trying to grip anything that could take even half the pain away.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord." I spoke through gritted teeth, not trusting myself not to swear or growl at him.

"Your...mate was it...does she know about you being a death eater?" I looked away from his face and didn't say a word. It was bad enough that he had found out about her, and now that he knew, he was holding it above my head.

"No." I spat out, regretting it when I felt another bout of pain rush through my body. I groaned and thrashed my head, trying to make the pain go away.

"Listen carefully, Draco. If you do not finish this task, then you will not pay for the mistake. She will. I will kill her." He sent a glare my way, along with another curse.

When the pain finally stopped, I felt myself being helped up, by who I knew, was professor Snape. I tried hard not to glare at him, knowing that he's the one that took me here, and the one that would take me back.

"Take him back. And Severus...make sure he completes his task." I felt Snape's body move and then my head fell forward and everything went black.

Harry's POV

I knew something was up with Malfoy; I knew and I was determined to find out. I was going to get to the bottom of his dirty work for Lord Voldemort, even if my dear cousin believed he wasn't a death-eater.

As well as Ron and Hermione.

"But isn't it strange that he's not on the map?" I asked Hermione and Ron, even though I knew what there answers were going to be.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, Harry. He's probably in Hogsmeade. Where we should be also be going, by the way." Hermione reached for her coat, and just barely put her hand on top of it, before she turned to me.

"Why can't you believe us when we tell you? Draco can't and won't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Jessie." I scoffed and grabbed my coat as well, making it a mission to find Draco in Hogmseade.

"Because it makes sense, Hermione! His entire family is death-eaters and they always have been!" I gripped the map, glancing at it once more, confirming that Malfoy wasn't on the map.

"He wouldn't do anything that would intentionally harm her! And that includes being a death-eater!" I looked at Hermione and she stared back at me, and only after I had sighed, had the conversation been dropped.

I knew, it would be me, that would bring the conversation of Malfoy and my cousin up again, but I couldn't help it. I was going to keep her safe and away from harm, as best as I could and that included Malfoy business. I was not going to let her walk into the snake pit, with her only assurance being Malfoy, who was just as big of a snake as the rest of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay so I'm doing things a little backwards. My thank you's are going to go down here. And they are:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

HermioneandMarcus

Katara Melody Cullen

And thank you three for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :) I am sorry for the short chapter, I have been having a lot of computer problems, not only with my internet but with my computer shutting off and not wanting to turn on. :( But I hope you like it. And I have an end of chapter question: Should Harry interfere with Draco and Jessica's relationship?


End file.
